Skinny Dipping
by StandingOnTheRooftops
Summary: Duo, Releena, a pool.... what more should I say? Title kinda says it all. Humor, fluff... drabble.


**Skinny Dipping**

**Delilah: *looks at her dog* Don't give me that face. I know it's another one shot. But it just wrote itself.**

**Ivan: "....."**

**Delilah: Oh, sure. I bet. Just because I wrote it doesn't mean it's a 3x4. This one's actually a 2xR. Just leave me alone.**

**Ivan: "....."**

**Delilah: Hey, watch it buddy or no kibble!**

**Ivan: "....."**

**Delilah: *sighs* I am arguing with a dog. How pathetic is that?**

**Ivan: Bark!**

**Delilah: *sighs again* Everyone's a critic....**

Duo sighed rather loudly and recrossed his feet in front of him. Two days alone with Releena and Wufei... it was going to be hell. He absolutely hated these times, when he was forced to lay low in some stupid little safehouse. And it seemed like every time someone tried to kill Releena, here he was. Ever since Heero had decided he didn't want to do it anymore, it was always Duo who got stuck babysitting her. Usually with Wufei or Trowa along to babysit him.

"Quit sighing already, Duo," Releena huffed from the couch. "You're going to blow the whole house down doing that."

"Theoretically impossible, princess," he said, opening his eyes to look over at her. She was sitting on the couch, her feet barefoot and pulled up under her. Her hair had fallen out of it's twists, and her sage green business suit was wrinkled and slightly torn from the day's wild escapades. God, she was beautiful, he thought. Like an angel.

This time she sighed. "Stupid safehouse," she muttered. "There's nothing to do."

"Go swimming," he said.

"It's the middle of the night. I don't have a swimsuit... and you're not supposed to let me out of your sights... remember?"

"The first two don't actually count, they don't matter. And the third... well, I'll go with you."

Her baby blue eyes narrowed in the firelight.

"I don't get it."

He smiled, got up and took her hand and dragged her to the back door.

"Come on, Princess... haven't you ever went skinny dipping before?"

"No," she replied in a very dignified manner. "A Vice Foreign Minister... or a Vice Foreign Minister's daughter.... has no need to go... skinny dipping. And I"m not going to start now. Especially not with you!"

He just kept pulling her along beside him, out to the large in-ground pool beside the house, where the moonlight glinted off the still waters.

"What? Should we go get Heero to take you skinny dipping, then?"

"Lord, no!" She actually blushed. "I... I don't like him like that."

Duo frowned. "What?" he questioned, casually stripping of every stitch of clothing he wore.

"I don't like him like that. I mean, I thought I did. But I don't. It's complicated. Duo... what are you doing?"

He smiled as he looked up at her. She was just standing there, staring. He grinned and slid into the still water.

"I already told you. I'm skinny dipping. Come on... join me."

"Duo.. I don't think.. No." She shook her head, and turned around. "No. This isn't right."

"Live a little, princess. There's no one here but me. No one will know that you're a real girl underneath all that polish." He sent her one of his charming, killer grins. Women had fallen for less. But not her. And it certainly didn't help that her back was towards him.

"Duo... this isn't appropriate."

"I won't tell if you won't," he replied. He could hear that little cracking in her voice. She was crumbling. A few more moments, and he would have her. "Now, listen, Releena. Either you strip and get in this pool... or I'm coming out jay-naked to get you and toss you in here clothes and all."

She looked over her shoulder and speared him with her baby blue glance.

"You wouldn't dare," she said evenly.

He shrugged, then pulled himself up out of the water, noting with pleasure the way she was transfixed by how the water sluiced off of him. He grinned wickedly.

"I don't lie," he reminded her, coming closer. In instinct, she turned to face him and backed away. He just followed her.

"Duo..." She held up her hand. "Duo... don't... don't you dare. Duo!"

He moved quicker than she could and he'd caught her up, tossing her over his shoulder and calmly strode back towards the pool.

"Duo Maxwell! Put me down this instant!"

But he didn't. He could feel her hair brushing across his back, across his but. No. He wouldn't put her down. At least... not yet. He jumped down into the pool, splashing as both he and Releena hit the water.

She came up in front of him, sputtering water from her mouth, her pale honey hair plastered onto her face. He smiled and brushed it away from her eyes, which were glowing fiercely.

"Duo!" She grabbed his shoulders and before he could even think, he was under water.

"Hey," he shouted as soon as he could breath again. He caught her by the waist before she could turn away. "No fair," he pouted, and was treated to a wicked grin from her.

"I'd say it's perfectly fair," she purred, wrapping an arm around his neck to keep herself afloat in the water that was over her head.

"Hmm," he said, returning the smile. "Maybe you have a point there. But I hope you realize that I'm jay-naked in here, and you're pretty hot... and right up next to me. I won't apologize for anything."

"What?" She was momentarily confused, but when he pulled her a little closer, her eyes flew open. "Duo! I... I'm sorry... I didn't realize... I..."

He smiled at her. "Don't apologize. Unless..." his smile faltered a little. "Unless you don't feel the same way. I thought that..."

She sighed, and smiled. Then leaned in to kiss him.

"Shut up," she murmured against his mouth. Duo felt his blood begin to burn. He'd dreamt of this for a long time. Just him and her. Only, it hadn't included skinny dipping. That was just a plus.

The moment was ruined, though, when the outside lights switched on, and they heard someone clearing their throat. Duo looked up sheepishly to see Wufei standing at the edge of the pool.

Releena giggled, and clung closer to him. She whispered in his ear.

"Uh-oh!"

**AN: Ah.... no comment?**


End file.
